


I can't wait to hold you in my arms

by Tsuncoon



Category: Rockdog
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Things were good, too good. Perhaps that's why the universe decided to throw a wrench into the cogs of Angus and Bodi's happy life.





	1. Chapter 1

The castle was quite at this time of morning, the only thing that could be heard was the pattering of rain against the large bay windows in the master bedroom. The white noise was soothing, allowing the feline to sleep longer then his allotted time. 

Bodi had woken up first, as he did every morning. He let Angus get his rest, happy just to be holding the Rockstar. 

He didn’t watch the time, but the rain began to lighten outside, and the clouds dissipated to reveal small slivers if sunlight. He felt Angus stirring, followed by a yawn. 

Bodi kissed Angus then cheered “Good morning Mr.Scattergood!” 

“…Bodi.. feels like I’m sleeping with some label exect when ya call me that” Angus raised his head, just to lay it on Bodi’s chest. 

“Sorry Angus” Bodi smiled “How’d you sleep?” 

“like a kitten” Angus stretched his arms over Bodi, feeling his bones crack 

“you slept in a long time” 

“What time is it?” 

“uhm. Bodi sat up, looking across the very large bed at the clock on the side table “11:43” 

“That’s like eleven hours of sleep” Angus murmured, he didn’t have time to waste his day away in bed. He sat up beside Bodi as he stretched his arms over his head. 

Angus crawled off the bed, standing up and walking towards the bathroom, his head spun a bit, feeling dizzy. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to help them focus. 

He stumbled to the bathroom sink, feeling weak in the knees as he leaned on the porcelain. 

“I’ll make breakfast” Bodi called as he left the room. 

\----

Angus was feeling much more lively after stretching his legs and getting dressed. He wore a deep purple dress shirt made from fine silk. He tucked it neatly into a tight pair of dress pants. All toped off with his trademark designer shades. 

Angus approached the kitchen, noticing a horrid smell filling the air and wafting through his nose. A strange occurrence considering Bodi was an amazing cook most days. 

“Bodi what are you doing in here? It smells awful” 

Bodi looked up from the frying pan in confusion “what do you mean? Its Glamorgan sausage, your favorite” 

Angus held his sleeve over his snout, his stomach was doing flips, making him feel nauseous. 

“It must have turned” He gaged, thinking he could hold down the urge to toss up, but darted over to the kitchen sink, throwing up everything he’d consumed in the last twenty four hours. 

Bodi turned off the stove and ran over to the sick feline. He rubbed the cats back as he coughed and gaged “This is the third time you’ve thrown up this week. Angus maybe you’ve got a stomach flu” 

Angus spit what was left of the bile into the sink. he reached for a cloth hanging on a drawer to wipe his mouth. “I’m fine” Bodi held out a glass of water towards his boyfriend, who took the offering with a small “Thanks” 

“Having a doctor visit couldn’t hurt” Bodi continued as he went back to the stove to wipe off the bad food into a trash bin. 

“I don’t have time for a doctor..” the mention of time restraints prompted Angus to check his watch. He whistled, surprised by how late it was “Leave that Bodi Ozzie will clean it up” Angus says 

“But it’s not his mess” The mastiff pouted, he just wasn’t use to the concept of a butler 

“Bodi, he’s a robot.. he’s made to clean” Angus rolled his eyes and looped his arm into Bodi’s, walking with him towards the door. “if I’m late Ian will be ringing me all day, I’ll never hear the end of it” 

Angus stopped at the front door, turning towards the pup to give him a once over. Picking stray lint from his clothing. “Gorgeous. You look really nice today” 

Bodi smiled at the complement “thank you Angus! You’re glowing” Bodi leaned down and kissed Angus’s lips, neither wanted to part, prolonging the kiss for as long as they could get away with. By the end Angus felt a little winded. 

“Whew. Ill be looking forward to more of that” Angus grinned, making Bodi chuckle. As the doors opened the lights of the paparazzi began to flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Bodi admired everything about Angus, the more he got to know the feline the more impressive he was. He had the entire studio hanging off his every word, he worked off the mood of the room, he could get a laugh even from the hardest of crowds. Ian looked equally pleased, the otter stood beside Bodi, it was an important gig, and Angus clearly was taking advantage of this opportunity 

It was clear the host was working an angle, trying to get something juicy out of Angus. Bringing up his childhood, family, even his relationship with Bodi, which has been the talk of the town since they came out. Angus wouldn’t fall for it, he was a professional, he never over shared. Never let himself get stuck in a corner. 

He could talk circles around these people, a skill Bodi was sure he’d eventually have to learn, but for now he’d leave the talking to Angus. 

“In the day you had the Midas touch when it comes to albums. It’s been a few years since ‘Shout it out’ released. Do you think we will hear a different side to Angus Scattergood?” 

“I have new inspiration, I always try to sing how I feel. It makes my music relatable. 

“Should we expect some love songs now that you’re relationship is public knowledge?” 

“Bodi is my muse, and his presence will change how my music sounds, for better or worse is for the fans to decide” Angus says simply, keeping his up and coming album a mystery. “All I can say, is it’ll rock” 

Jimmy smiled “I cant wait to hear it, Thank you Angus for joining us here today. It was a pleasure having you” 

Angus stood up with the host, reaching out his hand, but missing the mark. He stumbled briefly before collapsing to the floor. 

The audience erupted, gasping and some screamed in surprise, many jumped up to get a view. 

Bodi froze for a moment, processing what happened. Once Angus was on the ground Bodi ran onto stage and fell to his knees beside Jimmy, who had knelt beside his unconscious guest. 

“He fainted” Jimmy said 

Bodi looked at Angus with eyes wide in fear, he leaned the felines body in his knees, taking note of his heart beat and steady breathing. The studio guards stood between the curious and well meaning crowd as they stood up from the theater seating to see if they could get a read on the situation. 

It didn’t take long for Angus to regain his consciousness, he opened his eyes to see Bodi, Jimmy and Ian staring down at him. Like an instinct Angus adjusted his shades over his eyes. “what.. happened?” 

“You passed out” Ian said as Bodi wrapped his big arms around Angus, practically suffocating him in relief. 

“Lets get Mr. Scattergood off stage and away from these hot lights” Jimmy suggested. It would also be best to escape the crowd of increasingly curious fans. 

“Ill go help calm the crowd” Ian said wiggling his whiskers as he walked up the stage to reassure the fans. 

“Angus how do you feel? Is your head hurting? Did you hit it?” Bodi tried to lift Angus but the feline insisted he walk. 

“I feel fine Bodi” he wanted to help sooth the paranoid pup. He let Bodi help him stand up, then looped his arm around Bodi’s to keep balanced “but maybe a doctor’s visit would be a good idea” even Angus wasn’t stubborn enough to argue that, and if it gave Bodi peace of mind it would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Angus tapped away on his phone, sitting in a white hospital gown with little sea foam coloured polka dots. The look didn’t suit him in the slightest. They’d been there for hours, taking a number of exams, so far nothing conclusive. He was getting frustrated. 

Angus was shaking his foot impatiently, having drained any entertainment his phone had given him. He folded his arms over his chest. He looked towards Bodi, who’s pocket kept vibrating. 

“Who keeps calling?” Angus asked, tilting his head “another crazed fan you gave your number to?” he teased, Bodi gave his number out to anyone who asked, meaning he needed a new number every few months once he was overwhelmed with calls and texts. 

“No, just Khampa” 

“Well then answer it” Angus says, wondering why Bodi hadn’t already 

“but I want to be here for you” Bodi said with big worried eyes. 

“Bodi you are here. And I’m fine, there is nothing wrong with me. But if that thing buzzes again I may be driven into insanity” 

It didn’t take much to convince Bodi to take the call, although he didn’t want Angus to feel his attention was on anything but him, Bodi knew his dad was probably on the verge of a heart attack. 

“Hey dad” Bodi greets 

“Bodi why didn’t you pick up sooner?! Is everything ok? I saw the interview..” 

“I’m at the doctor’s with Angus now. He’s just getting some tests done. You finally got your tv hooked up huh? 

“I had to. Fleetwood told me Angus collapsed and I couldn’t not see that first hand” 

“Dad..” Bodi groaned in annoyance 

“sorry, it’s a joke! I.. love Angus” It sounded physically painful for him to say those words 

“uh huh..” 

“just promise me you aren’t on whatever he’s taking? 

“What? Angus is not on drugs dad” Bodi noticed Angus look at him with an eyebrow cocked. 

“I know about the city life Bodi, I know what the rock and roll type are like! Fast paced life styles late night parties” 

“Neither of us are on anything. I promise” 

The doctor walked back into the room, getting the attention of both awaiting guests “I’ll call you back later, love you” Bodi hung up the phone. 

“We’ve come to a medical conclusion about your recent fainting spell” the doctor was holding a clip board full of papers, it seemed whatever tests were taken they were taken twice, even three times. He sat down across from the bed that Angus was sitting on “There is high amounts of progesterone in your blood which is causing your veins to widen and blood pressure to fluctuate” 

“So I just need to eat healthier or something? Cut down on the wine?” Angus asked 

The doctor adjusted in his chair, licking his lips nervously. Which made Bodi concerned. 

“It’s our medical conclusion that you’re pregnant” there was no way to say it subtly 

“Excuse me?” Angus looked taken aback as Bodi’s tail begins to wag and his ears lifted. 

“I know it’s hard to believe but we’ve run every possible test" 

“well run them again! I cannot be .. that” he was furious, feeling like he was the butt of a joke. 

“We’ve run them multiple times, and already crossed off any possible ailments that could cause these abnormalities” 

Bodi grabbed at Angus’ hand holding it tight “Were gonna be dad’s?!” 

Angus yanked his hand free “Doctor there has to be another test you can run” 

We could preform an ultrasound to tell us conclusively, but the fetus will be to small to make out details like species, litter size and gender” 

“Fine. Whatever you have to do to write this off” 

The doctor nodded “come with me, the ultrasound system is in the other room” 

Angus stands up, fighting off the sudden light headedness. Bodi grabbed the clothing Angus come in with and walked beside the feline. 

Angus didn’t speak a word, keeping his eyes forward as Bodi’s darted around, looking at the charts on the walls and exciting himself with the prospect of having babies with Angus. 

The second room was a bit bigger, with more baby oriented imagery. Angus lifted himself onto the bed cover with the noisy crinkly plastic cover. 

Angus removes the top portion of his gown before a cold gel was placed over his abdomen followed by a transducer pressing down on his slickened fur. The machine it connected to hummed lightly, as the screen showed nothing but grey hues and blackness. 

Bodi looked mesmerized, watching the screen closely hoping to see the pup, or pups, or kittens! He didn’t much care which. 

“How longs this gonna take until you’re convinced I’m no—” 

“There it is” the doctor said, pausing the live feed on a single frame. 

“Where?!” Bodi asked excitedly, tail smacking into the side of the bed. 

The doctor pointed it out, a small grey mass surrounded by blackness. “not much bigger then a cork now” 

“woah!” Bodi leaned up close to the tv, eyes wide as he stared at the screen. Angus pushed the probe off himself and stood up, quickly grabbing his clothing from Bodi and walking behind a changing curtain in the room 

“Angus isn’t this amazing!” Bodi looked in his direction, grinning like a kid on Christmas. He didn’t seem phased when Angus didn’t respond. 

“You want a picture?” the doctor offered to break the silence 

“yeah!!” Bodi’s excitement grew 

“Were done here” Angus finally said as he stepped out from behind the curtain fully dressed and discarded the gown onto the bed 

“I understand you are busy. I will contact Ian and reschedule an appointment with you next week to discuss further options” the doctor said as he handed Bodi a printed image of the screen before shutting the machine off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus is big mad

“Home. Now” Angus said in a tone that didn’t ignite the wolves curiosity, it sounded cold are full of warning. He slammed the door shut behind him as he climbed into the back of the car. The dark shades hiding what Riff and Skozz could only assume was an extremely stress and irritated expression. 

“Sure boss right away” Riff said carefully, starting the car as Bodi climbed into the other side beside Angus. 

“This is amazing news Angus!” Bodi bounced. Their opposite personalities currently on display as Angus crossed his legs and leaned unenthusiastically against the window. He stared at the traffic in the streets. 

Angus ignored the dogs raving excitedly beside him, like static on the tv it was white noise as he was stuck in his own head, deep in thought about this predicament, what to do, what were his options. 

The world around him suddenly stopped moving and Angus turned his head towards the front seat “Why did we stop?!” 

Skozz nervously pointed towards Bodi, who was already half way out of the car. 

“Bodi!” Angus tried to grab him but the door shut before he could. 

Angus could see Darma and Gurmer sitting inside their favorite noodle shop, directly in front of the large front widow. 

Angus quickly pulled a navy blue hoodie over his head, pulling at the strings to collapse the hood over his face “keep the engine running” Angus ordered the wolves who meekly nodded. 

Angus stepped out of the car and shut the door, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket. 

He walked with his head down to avoid anyone getting a good look at his face as he chased after Bodi into the shop. 

“Angus!” Gurmer greeted as the cat stepped into he shop. Darma waved. 

“Hey” Angus said lackluster and passively “Bodi come on, we need to get home” 

Bodi’s tail was wagging, oblivious to the urgent tone of Angus’s voice. “Lets have noodles first, I’m starved” 

“Fine. You have dinner I’ll meet you at home” Angus turned on his heel, he wasn’t going to fight with Bodi, he needed some quite time to himself anyway. 

“Ohh wait want me to bring you something?” Bodi’s ears drooped in disappointment as Angus hurried out. 

“No, I’ve lost my appetite” he leaves the building with bubbling frustration. 

— 

The ride home was quick, and before he knew it Angus was sat infront of his speakers, guitar in hand as he strummed away, the loud guitar solo ringing through his ears and clearing out his mind of all the clutter. He shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair as he let his fingers work the strings. 

His phone suddenly began to ring, taking him out of his little world. He ignored the ringing until Ozzie wheeled his way over, extending his arm with the phone towards Angus. 

The feline grabbed it. 

“What?” 

“Angus!! Is it true?!” 

“Is what true?” Angus groaned. He hated gossip, what lies were they spreading about him now. 

“You’re pregnant?!?” 

Oh shit. Angus was speechless. They’d only just found out.. how did Ian know? 

Bodi.. 

“I uh gotta go Ian” 

“Don’t you hang up Angus we have a—” 

Angus hung up and quickly punched in Bodi’s number 

The busy tone beeped at him, Angus felt like the vain in his head was going to burst he was so angry. He jumped from his chair too suddenly, Immediately his head began to spin again as he collapsed onto his knees, then falling onto his side unconscious. 

—

Angus slowly came back to a loud ringing in his ear, the phone blaring beside him. He wondered how long he’d been laying on the floor for. 

“Mmhm” he groaned into the phone. 

“Angus!” Bodi’s voice was heard on the other end “I saw you called me! I was worried! Are you alright?” 

Angus slowly sat up, remembering the doctor’s rules about getting up too quickly. He definitely didn’t want to faint again. 

“Bodi I got a call from Ian, you didn’t tell anyone about.. what the doctor said… did you?” 

“Well I told Darma and Gurmer of course! Trey too. Then I remembered parents are supposed to know first so I called Khampa and told him! I was on speaker so snow mountain is taken care of. The waiter here asked how my day was so I told her. Riff and Skozz came back to get me, they thought you were acting a little down so I assured them it was just hormones!” 

Angus didn’t realize he was just about crushing his phone in his hand until he felt the aching in his palm “Why would you tell anyone?!” 

“Their our family, I think they’d notice if a baby just appeared one day” Bodi chuckled “what did you think you could hid—" 

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW IF I WANT THIS!” Angus snapped 

“Wha—" 

“Just Shut up! Don’t say another word to anyone! Get Skozz to drive you here immediately!” Angus tossed his phone at the wall, hearing it break as he stood up and flipped his chair over and stormed out of his studio.


	5. Chapter 5

Angus was pacing at the front door, listening for the car to pull up. His broken phone was making a horrible dying noise that Angus knew to be it’s attempt at ringing while damaged. 

Outside his gates he could see a small gathering of people, bigger then the few who would visit now and again to leave their flowers and gifts. These ones were here for more then a visit and Angus’ blood ran cold wondering why. 

When he finally heard the sound of rubber halting on pavement. Angus’ ears perked and his tail flicked in anger. Skozz took Bodi to the back entrence so the crowd wouldn’t be disturbed or make a run for the front door as soon as the gates opened. 

“Mr.Scattergood?!” Bodi’s voice echoed urgently, as his foot steps got louder. He ran into the front foyer where Angus waited. “What’s wrong?!” 

“What were you thinking?! What was going through your head that made you think telling ANYONE about this was a good idea?!” 

“I just.. I thought you… I was excited.. I thought you were..too..” he looked sadly at Angus “I thought telling everyone was normal in this situation.. I just didn’t think y—” 

“yeah! You didn’t think!” Angus threw his arms out “you never think! Now this has become everyone’s business! Do you know how much pressure that is on me?!” Angus paced around the floor. 

Bodi frowned, feeling his heart drop at the trouble he’d caused. “I thought everyone was supposed to be involved” It had always been such a huge celebration whenever someone was pregnant at snow mountain, everyone was involved from start to finish, like they say it takes a village to raise a child. 

“How long is it going to take for you to realize were not on snow mountain!” Angus sighed, slumping down into one of the chairs in his living room. He put his head in his hand and rubbed his brows, deep in thought. 

After a short pause Angus spoke again, quietly “What if I decided I don’t want it? Or can’t have it? Everyone is going to feel entitled to know” 

“I’ll tell everyone it was a mistake. That I had lied about the whole thing” Bodi knelt in front of the feline. 

“They’d never buy that, least not anyone who knows you. The media is going to spin this however they want” Angus rubbed his hand under his shades in frustration. 

“I’m sorry. This is my fault” 

“Yeah it is” Angus groaned “I need to clear my head” He stood up and walked passes an apologetic looking Bodi. “Do not talk to ANYONE until I get back” he warned as he went upstairs to lay down


	6. Chapter 6

Bodi paced restlessly, what he thought would be a quick cat nap turned into a long sleep. 

The phones rang off the hook, calls from everyone. Khampa, Darma, Ian, Tray. Anyone who had their number was calling. Bodi didn’t dare answer the phone, worried he might say something to bury himself deeper. 

Hours passed by and night was already upon him, in spite of his current anxiety he decided to check on Angus, to see if he had calmed down any since his extended cat nap. 

Bodi walked into their shared room, it was pitch black, the curtains drawn to rid of any ambient light from outside. Bodi shut the door quietly behind him, tip toeing over to the bed side he most often occupied. 

He heard the covers rustle and the water ripple from where Angus always slept in the center of the bed. 

“Bodi, there are twenty two beds in this house, choose any one but this one” Angus didn’t sound groggy as he would if he’d been asleep all this time. Bodi concluded he must have had trouble sleeping. 

Bodis floppy ears seemed to hang lower at Angus’s words. “Angus..” 

“I don’t want to hear it Bodi!” Angus growled, as he pulled the blanket over his head. 

Bodi didn’t argue, he snuck out of the room, letting Angus have some needed space. It would be the first time Bodi sleeps alone since they’ve been together. The spare room he chose was closest to the master room. It was empty and bleak. Especially when he didn’t have Angus to spoon.


End file.
